Lexx 505 Heaven
by ApocalexxNow
Summary: Lexx crashes into a spaceship full of teenagers, who want to find Heaven and party there. Their parents soon join in, but it doesn't take a lot of time for the newcomers to start dying in a Lexxy way.


Lexx 5

**Lexx 5.05 ****  
****Heaven**

Starring: Brian Downey, Xenia Seeberg, Nigel Bennett, Ellen Dubin, Keira Knightley

The Little Lexx drifted in the cosmos. A big round metal spaceship had stuck into its growing body. Its blood floated around its wounds and formed green liquid spheres.  
Stan stood in a small passageway near the galley, looking at 7 18-20 year old kids. Behind him Giggy waved her hand hello to the newcomers. The children stepped back. One of them pointed a gun at Stanley, who raised his arms up in the air.  
- Who are you? – One of the kids asked. A boy, looking better than everyone else. He had shaved himself good. His hair was blond, and his clothes were black. He had a good body, which gave him a sexy appearance overall.  
- Uhm… Stanley H. Tweedle. Who are… - Stanley answered, before Giggy interrupted him:  
- I'm Giggy – she said, while she stepped forward. – I'm glad to meet you – she smiled and licked her lips with a dreaming expression on her face.  
- Stay right where you are! – The boy with the gun shouted. He had black hair, which appeared dark blue, when lighted.  
Stanley froze on his place, not knowing how to react. Giggy on the other hand didn't stop. She continued walking slowly towards the blond boy.  
- Won't you introduce yourselves? – She asked with a friendly tone.  
- Our names are none of your business. Release us at once! – Shouted another boy, who stood behind the group. He was black, but his hair was blond too, contrasting with his skin. He had a lot of muscles and a cruel face-expression.  
- Noone's holding you here on purpose – Giggy answered him calmly.  
- I think they are friendly, Karak – a girl said. Her beautiful bright red long hair was tied in a braid behind her back. Stan inclined a little to get a better view of her, because Giggy was blocking his view with her body.  
- I feel better with a gun in my hands – the blue-haired boy answered.  
- I think you need to put that gun away – Giggy said to him friendly, but insisting, as she slowly walked closer towards him.  
He made a step backwards and pointed the gun at her, ready to use it any moment.  
- Stay on the spot, or I'll fry your… religious ass! – He added after noticing her white pope hat.  
Giggy laughed:  
- I'm not religious.  
- But you have the hat of a priest – another girl added. This one was short in height. She had a beautiful white face and short blond hair.  
- I can have whatever hat Stanley dreams of – Giggy bragged.  
The children looked at her confused.  
- I'm serious! – Karak, the boy with the gun shouted. – If you make another step towards us, I'll shoot you!  
- Karak! She's a priest! – The girl with the red hair scolded the boy.  
- Don't worry – Giggy said smiling. - Let him shoot me.  
Karak got confused. Giggy stepped next to the sexy blond boy in black clothes and smelled his neck. She wrinkled her face from disgust.  
- Everyone smells awful today! – She complained.  
- I'm seriously warning you! – Karak shouted.  
Giggy didn't pay any attention to the threats and went closer to the red-haired girl. She sniffed her neck too. Karak took that as a sign of danger and shot his gun at Giggy. It shot a green bolt of light in her body. The shot produced a hole in Giggy's abdomen and a black area of burned skin around the hole. She looked at Karak insulted. The hole immediately disappeared and her human skin outfit quickly repaired itself. Karak's mouth remained opened. The two girls, who didn't take part in the action until now, quickly threw themselves on the floor in front of Giggy, bowing to her. Stan looked at them in amazement, while all the other kids did the same. Only the black boy hesitated for a moment, but at the end he took a cross in his hand, which hung on a chain on his neck and bowed to Giggy as well.

Michail walked across the desert towards the black thing. When he got nearer it, he differed its shape – a box with a door. He heard a noise. Something was flying over him. A craft with the same shape and color. Michail shouted to it, jumped and waved his arms, but the craft kept going, ignoring him.

- Funny little people – Prince said, while he flew over Michail. He pressed a button on the control plot of the craft and Joanna appeared on the front window. – Am I close already? – He asked his assistant.  
- Yes, I already have the exact coordinates. I'm feeding them to your craft right now. You don't need to do anything, I'll make it land in front of his cave.  
- Thank you, Joanna. You are a wonderful assistant, did I tell you that?  
- Yes – Joanna smiled.  
- Then I won't repeat it – Prince said smilingly, pushed the button next to the first one and broke the connection.

Michail wiped some sweat off his forehead. So maybe the thing in front of him was a craft as well. And it might help him get away from that awful hot place.

- Ooh! They adore me! - Giggy smiled. - How cute!  
Stan watched in amazement.  
- What are you, kids, doing?! - He asked. None of them answered.  
Giggy knit her brows as she heard the black muscle boy whisper something.  
- What's that? - She asked. The boy continued his quiet whispering. - Say that louder.  
The boy looked up in her eyes and pronounced, loud and clear:  
- Oh, Lord, the one in the skies, please hear our prayers...  
Suddenly the beeping started again. The boy stopped his prayer and looked around him, scared.  
- Stanley? - The Little Lexx'es voice was heard.  
- Yes, Little Lexx?  
- A big ship is coming towards us in an extremely high velocity. It's getting closer fast.  
Stan remained with his mouth opened, unknowing what to respond.  
- Damn! - The sexy blond kid cursed. Both Stan and Giggy looked at him. He stood up, the others followed him, only the black boy remained bowing to Giggy. - Those should be my parents - he continued. - They must be looking for us, after we stole the ship. My name is Gray, by the way. I'm very honoured to meet you... whoever you are.  
- She's the Popess - the red-haired girl said.  
Stan lifted his eyebrow. Giggy looked questionable at her.  
- Do you live here, Popess? - The short blond girl asked.  
- Not for long! - Stanley answered instead of Giggy.  
- Hey, let the Popess speak for herself! - The black boy shouted threateningly to Stan, giving him an angry look, while Karak pointed his gun at him. Stan stepped back and rose his hands again.  
- Well, yes, we do live here... for now - Giggy calmly answered. Joy of the fact, that she was the center of the attention, could be found in her voice.  
- Were you on your way to our planet? - Karak asked.  
- Why would I come to your planet? - Giggy asked. - I don't like your smell.  
The boys made surprised faces.  
- Neither do we - one of the girls added. Karak sniffed his underarm.  
- What do you mean? - He asked. - The prophecy says, that before the day of Justice, the Popess will come to our world and salvage the souls of the innocent.  
- You ain't innocent - the black boy said. He was still bowing to Giggy.  
- Shut your mouth, I'm the guy with the gun here - Karak said.  
- And I'm the guy with the angry parents - Gray said pointing ahead of him.  
A holographic image of Tanya above her chest appeared behind Stan. He jumped aside.  
- Wait - Tanya said, looking aside at someone. - I think they can hear us. Hello? Hello? Gray? Are you there?  
- Mom? - Gray answered.  
- Thanks God, Bo! They can hear us! They are alive! - Tanya shouted with joy. A new holographic image of Bo appeared next to Tanya's and very close to Stan, who jumped aside again. He went closer to Giggy, as she was the only person in that moment he could trust.  
- Are you alright? Is the ship alright? - Bo asked.  
- Yes, everything is Ok. In fact more than Ok. You should come here and see, who we have found. The day of Justice is close, father!  
- What are you talking about? - Bo asked.  
- We've found the Popess. She's coming to our planet to salvage us! - The red-haired girl announced.  
- I see you're there too, Krasnaya! I'm glad to hear, that all of you are Ok. We'll be there in a few minutes, we've already scanned the ship and know where the bridge is, we'll go there as soon as we can. Wait for us there - Tanya said and both holographic images disappeared.  
- Yeah, our ship is fine too, thanks for asking! - Stan shouted, but there was noone to hear him.  
- Are you sure? The crash was pretty big - The last girl, who didn't take much part of the action until now involved. She had long black hair and white skin.  
- He was ironic, Jeena - the short girl with the blond hair and the same white skin told her.  
- Stop picking on me, Theena! - Jeena shouted in hysteria. - You keep doing that!  
- That's because you provoke me! - Theena shouted.  
- Hey! - the black boy shouted loud, as he stood up and grabbed both girls, before they fought. - You can argue on another place and another time as much as you like, but not in front of the Popess! Or do you want your souls to be left without salvation?  
The girls got silent. Only the black-haired one, Theena removed his hand and said:  
- This is crap anyway.  
All the kids remained silent. Karak broke the awkward moment, by pointing his gun at Stanley and saying:  
- Lead us to the bridge then.  
Stan obediently rose his arms again and started walking. The kids followed him except Giggy and the black boy. He was waiting for Giggy to move first.  
- After you - he said.  
- Look, - Giggy turned to him, - I enjoy all this, but I may not be the one, who you think I am.  
- You are the Popess. You have the clothes of a Popess, you act like a Popess, and you can't be killed. Just like a Popess.  
- Have you seen a Popess before?  
- No.  
- Than how do you know.  
- It's been foretold.  
Giggy sighed.  
- By whom?  
- By the Time Prophet, who came down from the sky and heralded the new era in our history. She...  
- Whatever - Giggy interrupted him. - You also smell very bad, but at least... you're eatable.  
The black boy got confused.  
- Thank you. That's a pleasure for me to hear a compliment from the Popess.  
Giggy sneaked behind his back and grabbed his chest with her hands, sniffing his neck.  
- You seem to enjoy... adoring me?  
- I just wanna salvage my soul, that's all.  
- If you want, I can salvage it right now?  
The black boy turned to her.  
- Can you?  
Giggy smiled and licked her lips.

Michail was standing faced to the door of the craft. He had no idea what that was, he saw one for the first time (or so he believed). He entered. The room in the craft wasn't too big. The space on the backside was empty, probably meant for cargo. There were two seats in the front part and in front of them a plot with numerous and various buttons and levers. He heard a weeping. It came from one of the seats. He went closer and saw a man in tears.  
- Hey! - He said.  
Gord jumped on his seat. He quickly wiped out his tear and stood up in a masculine pose.  
- Who are you? - He asked untrustfully.  
- I'm Michail. Why were you crying?  
- I wasn't crying.  
- You were. Tell me, sharing helps sometimes - Michail said and put his arm on Gord's shoulder.  
- No, I... Look... You don't look like someone from this planet, you probably won't understand.  
- I don't know, where I am from. I just woke up in the desert. I don't remember anything.  
- Oh, so you definitely won't understand. You see? It hurts me to see someone suffer, because of another one's egoistic wishes!  
- What do you mean?  
- I mean, that this order has to change! We deserve to live better! You probably don't remember, but there were two artists on the other planet, who escaped, because they didn't like Karina. I could have done the same, but I feel, that I'm more needed here... to encourage a revolution! To rebel against the unjust! Their departure showed us, that it's not impossible!  
- I like revolutions - Michail said.  
- Then let's organize one! Let's free ourselves of the tyranny!  
Suddenly the front glass went blue. A man appeared on it with a sad expression on his face. Michail and Gord looked surprised at him.  
- What's that? - Michail asked.  
- I stole the craft, I still don't know what it can do exactly.  
The man cleared his throat and began speaking:  
- Good people of Green. Today is a sad day for everyone. Karina has fallen. Her palace was destroyed and we're still searching for her remains...

Prince's craft flew on in the sky. He was watching the same broadcast.  
- ...We still can find neither her corpse, nor her revived majesty anywhere, but she has died for sure. We will continue the search, however we won't have a princess for a while. Meanwhile the newcomers to the planet are wanted and price is announced for them alive. Their coming is surely connected to our Princess'es death. The good citizens however should continue their work as usual and don't do anything else. Let's keep building to honour Karina. Long live Karina! - The man disappeared and the desert could again be seen through the window clearly. Prince swallowed.

Lexx'es alarm was beeping very loud. Stanley and the 6 kids, who went with him entered the bridge and looked at the screen. It wasn't black anymore, but it's image was hazy.  
- Who are those? - 790 asked, looking critically at the newcomers.  
- Hey! A talking robot head! I had one, when I was little! - Krasnaya, the red-haired girl, said and took 790 in her hands, smiling at him.  
- And when I was little I probably tortured stupid dyed girls like you! - 790 answered.  
- Shut up, 790! - Stan said. - Since when, do we have picture?  
- It appeared a minute ago, wrinkles of passion!  
- Where's the ship, which will collide with us? - Stan asked.  
- It will be seconds, before it crushes in me, Stan, but I can't see it yet - Little Lexx answered.  
- It is still too far, but it's moving very quickly and will probably kill Little Lexx, when it crashes in it. It's bigger than the last one - 790 explained.  
- What! Lexx, please, try again to move! - Stan shouted.  
- I'm sorry, Stan, I can't. My nerves have been severed.  
Gray went closer to Stan and laughed at him.  
- It won't destroy your ship.  
- Your one almost did destroy ours! So shut up! You're too young to understand some things! - Stan shouted in panic.  
- Let him have it, Stan! - 790 added his voice.  
- And you're probably too old to figure out, that this is the ship of my parents and they are coming to pick us up! - Gray answered.  
Stan didn't, he just knit his brows. The other kids laughed.  
- Yeah, they will stop next to your... insect, come in a smaller ship, pick us up and leave. You will be unharmed. They will probably take our ship with them to repair it.  
- Oh... ok then... - Stan didn't know what to say. He felt a bit ashamed by the young boy.  
Gray laughed and went to his group of friends. Karak hit his hand approvingly. Only Krasnaya went to Stanley and put her hand on his shoulder.  
- Don't worry, it happens to men your age - she said.  
- I'm not that old - Stan replied.  
- You're the youngest and sexiest for me! - 790 added. - And by the way, the ship has arrived.  
- What? - Stan asked and turned to the screen. He saw a large round ship, standing next to the Little Lexx.

Out of the center of the round ship came a small ship, which back was tied with nylon. That nylon was in the shape of a long pipe. The small ship went to Lexx'es airlock and stuck the nylon to it's walls, so there was a connection between the Little Lexx and the large round ship, without air flowing in space. The small ship returned to the big one through the pipe. A moment after that it returned to the Little Lexx, this time with Tanya and Bo in it.

Giggy led the black blond boy by his hand, his eyes were closed, into the green room she showed Xev from the butterfly breeding chamber.  
- What's your name? - She asked him.  
- Chorny - he answered.  
- You can open your eyes now, Chorny.  
Chorny looked around him. Everything was lighted in green. There was also a butterfly bed in one of the corners of the room (if one could call it corner, the walls were organic and they didn't form any shape of the room), but it didn't look like someone used it. Above it there was a pod with tentacles, hanging down from it.  
- This is my room - Giggy bragged.  
- It's beautiful. Although I always imagined, that the Popess would live in a big palace in the heaven.  
- Wanna see the heaven? - Giggy asked.  
- Yes! Please salvage my soul!  
- I will. And you will enjoy it. I might not, but... it's my nature after all - Giggy said cunningly.

Prince landed his craft, blowing a lot of sand around it. He got out. In front of him there was a cave with two guards with spears in their hands on its entrance. Prince took a stick in his hand and pointed it to the guards. Seeing it, they started running towards him, with the spears pointed to him, but they were too far. A blue laser came out of the stick and flew into one of the guards. He dissolved. The same happened to the other one.  
- What's that commotion outside? - An angry male voice was heard from the inside of the cave.  
Prince didn't answer, just walked in the cave calmly. Seeing him entering without a guard beside him, Priest jumped and threw the apple at Prince, who calmly dissolved it in the air with his stick, which he than pointed at Priest.  
- Come with me - Prince majestically ordered.  
- Who are you? Where? - Priest asked.  
- Don't talk, don't move unless I tell you to, or otherwise you will disappear like your apple - Prince explained.  
- You don't frighten me! - Priest shouted.  
Prince shot another blue laser towards the plate with the apples. The whole table dissolved in the air. Immediately after that he pointed the stick back at Priest.  
- You have one more chance to follow my orders - Prince said and stretched his free hand towards Priest. He stood up, went to Prince, kneeled before him and looking down kissed the upper part of Prince's hand.  
- On your command,... stranger.  
- I am your Prince. You are my servant.  
- You are my Prince. I am your humble servant - Priest repeated.  
- That's better - Prince said smilingly. He then looked in Priest's eyes and after some hesitation touched his forehead. Priest startled, his eyes opened themselves as much as they could, his body was shaking. When Prince removed his fingers, Priest fell on the ground, still shaking.  
- Have you got your brain back now? - Prince asked with some boredom in his voice.  
- Yes - Priest barely answered, still shaking on the ground.  
- Then let's get going. We have work to do - Prince commanded and exited the cave. Priest followed him.

A small spherical craft approached the moth/butterfly landing area. Three sticks came out of its bottom and landed the craft on the floor. A part of the sphere opened itself, so that Bo and Tanya could go out of their small vessel. Stanley looked at them, smilingly. Tanya ran towards Gray and hugged him.  
- Thanks for looking after my children - Bo said. - They are really naughty, but they can be very cute sometimes.  
- Yeah, I'm sure of that. Now after you got reunited with them again, could you help us with our problem? - Stan asked him.  
- Of coarse - Bo answered. He took out a squaker from his pocket and held it in front of his mouth. - Ship, move away and get Startravel with you, but don't take the other, organic ship with you - he commanded.  
- Hey, that's the same way I command my ship - Stan said. - Is your ship alive too?  
- No, but it can take oral commands, since it has a 100 000 words in its dictionary - Bo answered. - Pretty cool, huh? And it can travel 156 times the speed of light!  
- Wow - Stan was amazed.  
- Bo! - Tanya shouted. - Stop bragging with your invention and hug your child!  
Bo shrug with his shoulder, made an apologetic face to Stan and went to Gray. Krasnaya went to Stanley and looked him in the eyes.  
- Well, captain, it looks like that's it. Our meeting was short.  
- Yeah, well... Normally I wouldn't want you to go, but... now I'm not in the right mood for guests - Stan answered.  
- On the contrary! - 790 shouted from the floor, next to the pedestal, where he was - He wants you to go, but he's too polite to say it to you. I'm definitely impatient for your departure and I'm not that afraid to say it. Now be gone!  
- 790, turn yourself off! Enough from you for today! - Stan shouted.  
790 sighed and his eyes and mouth screens went black. Stan looked at Little Lexx'es screen. It showed Tanya and Bo's ship already tied with the Startraveller, the children's ship and pulling it away, spreading a liquid on Little Lexx'es wounds, so that the Startraveller slipped easier.  
- Ok then - Bo said after hugging his son. - I think we can go now?  
The children looked around themselves.  
- No, dad. Chorny isn't here yet - Gray said.  
- Just how many people did you take with you?! - Bo shouted.  
Tanya put her hand on his shoulder to ease him.  
- I'm sorry, dad. We just wanted to party. What better place for a party, than another planet? - Gray tried to defend himself.  
- Oh, that excuse again... - Stan mumbled to himself. At least those party lovers didn't freeze in space for 200 years like the prior ones.  
- Ok, but where is Chorny? - Jeena asked.  
- With the Popess, stupid! - Theena answered.  
Jeena didn't shout this time, just looked at her twin sister with anger. **  
**- Yeah, dad! The Popess is here! She lives on this ship! - Gray said to his father.  
- It can't be. The Popess has been just a legend for many years now... - Bo began explaining.  
- She's real father! We saw her. She lives here - Gray explained.  
- Which means the Heaven must be near - the short blond girl said.  
- Let's go there, father! - Gray was excited.  
- Listen, kids, I have to explain some things to you, before... - Stan began.  
- Shhh! - Krasnaya interrupted him.  
- No, look, it's important - Stan began again.  
- No, quiet! - Krasnaya silenced him. - Listen. What's that noise?  
Indeed a noise could be heard from far away. It sounded strange to all passengers, except for Stanley.  
- Oh, God! - He said. - That's Xev! She's alive!  
- Hey, don't mention God's name just like that! - Krasnaya ticked Stan off.  
- Oh, damn, just... stop! - Stan shouted. - There is no God and Giggy is no Popess!  
- The source of the noise is getting closer. Fast - Bo mentioned.  
Everyone continued keeping silence.  
- Has anyone heard a word I said? - Stan shouted.  
Suddenly the cluster lizard growl was heard just behind Stanley, louder than human ears could stand. Stan jumped a step forward, startled from Xev's growl. That was just in time, because the moment he did it, Xev waved with her arm, trying to hit him and push him on the ground. She continued growling, made herself into a cluster lizard circle, to roll faster and attacked the short blond girl. Stan, Bo, Theena and Jeena ran in the corridor just behind the pedestal. Tanya and Gray ran in the spherical craft and Karak and Krasnaya ran to the corridor on the pedestal's right. The craft took off and flew away in Little Lexx'es air corridors.

Giggy walked forward and Chorny stepped backward. He stumbled onto the butterfly bed and fell on it. The pod over the bed shivered with its tentacles. Giggy lied gently on him.  
- You know... - Chorny began - we always thought the Popess doesn't have sex.  
- Why is that? - Giggy asked.  
- Well... Anyway, I will gladly satisfy your needs, Popess!  
- That pleases me - Giggy smiled and rose her hand over Chorny's face. - Touch a finger.

Tanya and Gray manoeuvred their spherical craft close enough to the landing area to see what's going on the bridge, but far enough for anyone or anything to get to them. They couldn't see anyone on the bridge, except for the robot head, which was for the time being turned off.  
- Mom, I can't see dad anymore - Gray said.  
- I know. He escaped - she calmed him.  
- But the creature is after him! We have to go down and help them - Gray spoke passionately.  
- No, we can't do that - Tanya refused. - The creature could be there waiting for us.  
- I'm sorry, mom! We should never have come here.  
- Why did you come here in the first place?! - Tanya began reproaching the young boy.

- We just wanted to party! - Theena spoke.  
Stan and Bo sighed.  
- That's your answer for everything, isn't it, Theena? - Jeena ticked her off.  
- Jeena, you're no fun at all! You need me, if you want to get a life! - Theena shouted.  
- Oh, yeah, right! And I also need you to lose my life! - Jeena became almost hysterical.  
- Cut it! Both of you! - Bo shouted. - We need to evacuate to our ship, than come back here with weapons, kill the creature and...  
- Wow, wow, wow! - Stan involved in the quarrel. - Noone is going to kill noone! This isn't a creature, this is Xev! She's my crewmate!  
- Pleasant crew you got there, Captain - Theena nagged at Stan.  
- Stop doing that, Theena! You're picking on everyone, but you're no good yourself! - Jeena shouted again.  
- Will you... - Theena said through teeth, while stretching her arm towards Jeena's neck.  
- Stop it! - Stan stood between them. - As much as I would like to see two beautiful girls fighting in front of me, this is not the time! We have to get to 790, he would know what to do!  
- The robot? - Theena asked him untrustfully.  
- It's just a head, how could it help us? - Jeena supported her sister.  
- Perhaps he misses his lover - Theena picked at him again and both girls laughed.  
- Wait - Bo suddenly whispered. - Don't you hear that?  
- Hear what? - Theena asked scared.  
- Is the creature near? - Jeena finished the sentence.  
Stan waved his arms.  
- When are you gonna stop that? It is NO creature! It's my crewmate. Her name is...  
Suddenly Xev fell from the attic right in front of Bo and hit him. Stan and the twins shouted and ran further in the passage way. Bo tried to get up, but Xev growled, kicked him and threw herself on him with another loud growl.

As she growled, 790's eyes and mouth screens lighted themselves.  
- Where is everyone? - he asked himself. - What was that noise? Is my crescent alright?!  
Tanya and Bo looked at the robot head in a monitor inside their craft.  
- Zoom in - Gray said. - The robot head is on again! - he noticed as the monitor zoomed. The boy went to the door and opened it to a very small gap, enough to see through it.  
- Close that door right now, Gray! - Tanya whispered to him.  
- No, mom, look. The creature isn't there. The robot would have said something otherwise.  
Tanya pulled him back and closed the door.  
- Don't you dare put yourself in danger again! What were you thinking?

- I'll tell you what I am thinking! - Karak whispered to Krasnaya with an intonation of an angry man. - We can't hide in those corridors forever! We have to go back to the bridge, get the craft and go to the ship!  
- What about the others?! - Krasnaya asked with the same intonation.  
- As soon as we get there, we'll send the craft back! We have to save whoever we can, and we can save ourselves on the first place!  
- What about that woman? She was obviously mad. Will you shoot her with that?  
- Of coarse. If I see her, I will do that first. That way we won't have to go anywhere.  
- She's human! You can't kill a human!  
- Yeah, right! No human can growl like that! It's a creature and I'll do the humanity a favour to kill it!  
- And what would the Popess say about that?  
- I don't care, I'm saving my butt! And I'll save hers if I do it, so she wouldn't mind!  
- You really don't understand anything, do you, Karak?  
- Fine then! What do you propose us to do?!  
- Let's go find the Popess, she lives here, she would know what to do.  
- And where do you think she is? It's a big ship, in case you haven't noticed!  
- At least I saw which direction she took Chorny to. And if she's the real Popess, which I personally don't doubt, she will find us first.  
Saying that Krasnaya turned away from Karak and moved further in the corridor. Karak sighed, aimed his gun forward and followed her.

Chorny woke up. He was lying on the Popess bed, but the tentacles above it and the Popess herself were gone. He sat on the bed and looked at the entrance. There was a bright light outside the room. It had no door, but still something made a shade. The light was too bright to recognize anything between it and the observer's eyes. Chorny knit his brows and placed his hand over his eyes, to make a shade over them. The shade-thrower started walking slowly towards Chorny. He now distinguished a female form - a sexy one, with a white dress, which stressed her body form. As she moved closer, he saw it was the Popess.  
- I was preparing myself for you - she graciously said.  
- You are the most beautiful creature, I've ever seen. I am now sure, that you come from the Heaven.  
Giggy knit her brows.  
- What is Heaven? - she asked.  
- The God's house. Isn't it where we're headed? And aren't we already there?  
- I don't think so.  
- I feel like I am there.  
- We can be anywhere you like - Giggy answered.  
Suddenly Chorny found himself sitting on the grass, on a field. Mountains and forests could be seen on the horizon, very far from him. There were many and various flowers. The sun shone and the air smelled nice. Giggy appeared behind his back and hugged him from behind, placing her head next to his. He turned to her and rubbed his nose in hers.  
- Our journey is complete - he said. - We truly are in Heaven!  
Giggy smelled his neck and knit her brows - she obviously didn't like the smell.  
- Almost - she replied and covered Chorny's eyes with her hand. - But I am very hungry.  
Then everything went white.

Giggy licked her forefinger, while the tentacles of her pod shivered with satisfaction of the recent meal.  
- They always touch the forefinger - she said to herself and exited her room.

Priest played with all the buttons he could find in the craft, Prince took him to.  
- I've never seen such a place! It's fun here! - he said.  
Prince pushed him aside and pushed a specific button. Joanna's image appeared on the front glass.  
- Did you find him? - she asked.  
- It's great in here! - Priest said from the back part of the craft, where he found more buttons to play with. One of them closed the craft's door.  
- Cool! - Priest said.  
- I see - Joanna withdrew her question. - What are you going to do with him?  
- I'll take him back to Green. Meanwhile did you find another sanctuary for us?  
- Yes, but I waited for you to call me, before I'd go there. It's another apartment, not far from our first one. Karina probably saved it for more guests. There's no surveillance there, so we should be undisturbed, as long as we don't make much noise.  
- Send the coordinates to the craft and go there as soon as you can - Prince commanded. - I'll be with you shortly. Make sure noone knows we're there and do your best to cover my craft with something, so that they don't see me. Karina has built quite an impressive surveillance system on her planet and they would probably recognize my craft, without some sort of electronic identification.  
- I know, I already took care of that. You shouldn't have troubles.  
- Thank you - Prince said and pushed the button again to close the connection.  
Priest suddenly appeared behind him and whispered:  
- Why did I come with you?  
- Because deep inside you feel the necessity to serve me, you know that this is what you are meant to do.  
Priest nodded. Prince stretched his hand in front of Priest's mouth.  
- Why did you do that? - Priest asked.  
- Kiss my hand, that's how you show you're loyal to me - Prince shortly explained.  
- But that is... uhm... disgusting!  
Prince gave the ex-president a furious look. Priest immediately kissed the hand and sat on the chair next to Prince, who started the craft and took off.

- We wanted to meet God - Gray answered his mother's question.  
- What? - Tanya shouted.  
- We knew, that Heaven was this way, so we decided to steal dad's ship and come here.  
- And look what you did! You barely survived! You crashed the ship!  
- But we met the Popess. We found, what we came for.  
- What is this Popess? I didn't see any Popess!  
- Because she is with Chorny.  
- Wait, is that creature the Popess? Gray, don't mock our faith!  
- No, mom, I don't know what the creature is, or where it came from. It could be a guard of the Heaven. But the Popess is real! We talked to her! Karak even shot her!  
- You have a very vivid imagination, son. And that won't save you from the punishment we've prepared for you.  
- But she is real! Wait! We can go and find her! Perhaps she will help us with the creature! - Gray was enlightened by his sudden idea.  
- No. We will stay here until your father and the others return.  
- But we can't take them all anyway, the shuttle is too small to take us all to the ship.  
- We will wait and that's it! - Tanya shouted.  
Gray went silent. Now all that could be heard, was the robot head's cries from the bridge.

Priest and Prince sat in the craft tied with safe belts to their chairs. Prince held a lever, which controlled the craft, although its trajectory was already automatically set. They were high above the planet and they could now more clearly see Green, a planet right next to the desert one, without the vale of the sand clouds.  
- So, my Prince - Priest began. - Is this craft powerful?  
- Yes. Although I doubt it has weapons, it is capable of interstellar flights. One, who has it has indeed great power.  
- Really... - Priest mumbled thinking about something. He looked behind Prince's chair, that's where Prince had hung his stick, which made people disappear. - How does one control such a vessel?  
- There are many controls, but the one you really need is that lever I'm holding - Prince friendly explained, with an almost innocent look on his face.  
- Really... - Priest mumbled again. - And that short blue stick of yours, how does it work?  
- You press the small button on its end, point it at someone and then release the button. That would make him disappear.  
- Kill him? - Priest asked.  
- It doesn't simply kill him, it makes him disappear. That means he's no longer alive, but his soul doesn't exist anywhere, it goes with the body.  
- So it makes the victim's soul disappear, which means it can never be reawakened on any planet... If I may... - Priest stretched his arm towards it - ... just have a look at this... - he took it - ... interesting... weapon... - he pressed the button and pointed the other end at Prince. After that he released the button. A blue laser came out right at Prince. But instead of infiltrating him and making him disappear, its light became a wave, which surrounded Prince for a short time and then faded away. Prince laughed.  
- Do you think I would fall for that?  
- Uhm... - Priest was confused.  
Prince gave him the most furious look he was capable of and hit him with his free hand. Priest fell unconscious.

- Wait here, girls - Stan said to the twins, who followed him shivering.  
They remained leaning against the wall of the passage way, while Stanley cautiously stepped towards the bridge. They could hear nothing, but Lexx'es normal sounds and 790's wailing.  
- Tommy, is that you?! - 790 suddenly shouted.  
Stan made an unhappy face and walked to the robot head without any more caution.  
- I was sneaking, 790! Is Xev around?  
- No. But I recently heard her eating somebody!  
The girls walked to the bridge too, still trembling, but a little calmer.  
- Stan, seriously! The lizard has gone mad! She will eat anyone on the ship! The poison in her is killing the human part, while the cluster lizard one grows stronger. She is hungry for living meat!  
- And that's why I need you to find a way to cure her! - Stan commanded.  
- I don't think that's possible without the protein regenerator. However I think...  
- What, 790, speak quickly - Stan whispered to him with vexation.  
- If we can knock her down, we might be able to freeze her. Since Lexx'es nerves were severed and he was still growing, he directed his energy to evolving his untouched nerves, that is the nerves to the cryochamber. The cryopods should be working by now.  
- OK, how do we knock her down - Gray asked. He and Tanya had come to the bridge from the landing area.  
- You're alive! - Theena and Jeena shouted and hugged Gray.  
After the short moments of joy 790 spoke:  
- For that we might need the other carnivore onboard.

Giggy was almost dancing on the passage way. She was headed to the bridge, but she couldn't just walk normally like a normal dull hungry human plant, she had satisfied some of her hunger. True she needed some more to go to sleep, but she wouldn't have any urgent problems for some time. She was also humming to herself.  
- Freeze! - Karak shouted jumping out of a hole in the wall right in front of her. Giggy froze. Krasnaya walked behind him. - Forgive me, Popess. I only did that to protect you from the creature, if it's near.  
- What creature? - Giggy asked innocently.  
- The one, who killed Layla - Krasnaya answered.  
- Oh, that one... - Giggy thought for a moment - well, it killed Chorny too.  
- What? - Karak asked.  
- Don't worry, I forgave him his sins, before he died.  
- Poor Chorny - Karak said.  
- He's now on a better place - Krasnaya calmed him.  
- So where's that creature now? - Giggy asked with a total lack of compassion.  
- We don't know, we were running from it - Krasnaya responded.  
- Actually, we were trying to locate and kill it! - Karak outburst.  
- But... Isn't killing wrong in your religion? - Giggy asked.  
- Yes, it is! So we needed to consult you first. - The red-haired girl delicately explained.  
- Well, if it kills, then... why not? - Giggy found the simplest solution.  
- What?! - this time Krasnaya outburst.  
- Thank you. I'm on my way to find it - Karak was happy to be able to bring his shotgun in action.  
- But... - Krasnaya wanted to oppose.  
- You don't want to be eaten now, do you? - Giggy asked and walked after Karak. Krasnaya had no choice, but to follow them.

Prince's craft entered an air corridor of a bigger building very close to his previous apartment. It was a short corridor, leading to a landing area.  
Entering his new apartment, Prince threw Priest's unconscious body on the floor.  
- Did you have to bring him here? - Joanna asked.  
- Yes - Prince answered. - She won't harm us in here.  
- Who is she? - Joanna asked.  
Prince pulled Priest's head up by his hair.  
- Karina. This one - Prince said through teeth.

- OK, let's do it! - Gray said.  
- We don't know where Giggy is - Stan cut his enthusiasm.  
- Captain Stan, - Tanya said, - Where is Bo?  
Everyone went silent. Theena and Jeena looked down.  
- How long ago? - Tanya asked.  
- A couple of minutes - Stan answered.  
- Where?  
- In a passage way near the bridge.  
- Take me there - Tanya commanded.  
- Look, I really doubt... - Stan began.  
- Take me there! I have to take his body.  
- I don't think there's a body left... - Stan continued to oppose.  
- Take me there! - Tanya shouted almost in hysteria.  
- OK, OK! - Stan agreed just to make her shut up.  
- A, a! No way! - Theena said.  
- Theena, have some respect - Jeena spoke gently to her.  
- No way am I going back to that monster!  
- Alright! - Stan lost his nerves. - You three wait here. Tanya and I will go alone.  
- I want to come too - Gray said. - It's my father we're talking about.  
- It's better to be with me, Gray - Tanya said. - Thank you.  
- Let's go - Stan unwillingly said.

The Little Lexx continued to drift in the space. However the direction it was drifting to was not a safe one. Exactly on it's way there was a small white doth emitting bright white light. The ship Gray stole was going towards it somehow pulling the Little Lexx and Bo's ship with it.

Giggy led Krasnaya and Karak through a passage way.  
- Killing is wrong! - Krasnaya couldn't give up the argument. Noone answered her. - Popess, stop, we can't kill just like that!  
Giggy didn't even look at the red-haired girl. Feeling that she was way too ignored, Krasnaya ran in front of Giggy and stood in her way.  
- Killing is wrong! If you don't see that, than you are not the Popess! - she said.  
Giggy stopped. She thought for a moment, but then simply waved her hand as if nothing happened:  
- Well, you figured me out then - she replied, passed Krasnaya and continued on her way.  
Karak also stopped.  
- But if it is so... then you will be punished. Pretending to be her Holiness is the hardest crime against God!  
- I think I'll survive his wrath - Giggy said carelessly. - We have to keep moving now.  
- No you won't. Because we're going to His Kingdom. There he will decide who is a sinner and who isn't. The Popess was supposed to salvage our souls... But now we have to take care of them ourselves, don't we? - Krasnaya gave Giggy a lecture.  
- Well, you two are definitely sinners - Giggy said.  
- But no bigger sinners than you! - Karak said.  
- But if I am the Popess, than I would be able to take care of your souls right now, right?  
- Probably... - Krasnaya thought.  
- Touch a finger.

Priest lied unconscious in a cage with bars made of red lasers. Joanna massaged Prince's neck, while he sat on a coach and stared at his prisoner.  
- What will we do with him? - Joanna asked.  
- We still don't know exactly what powers she possesses after I killed her. However my guess is, that she can't teleport anywhere, so we'll keep her here. That's the only way to keep her out of our way - Prince answered, then took her hand and kissed it.  
- Well thought - Joanna made a compliment and put her hand back on his neck. - But why don't you two just agree on something, a compromise, so that you both could live here.  
Prince laughed and stood up.  
- You are so young - he said to his assistant, while he moved behind her and began massaging her neck, - and so... - he sniffed her hair - ... newborn.  
- I'm learning quickly - Joanna smiled.  
- Yes, you are. You see, Karina and I are from the same kind. If you should choose one word to describe me, what would it be?  
- Cautious, calculating, insidious...  
- ...Bad - Prince completed. - We are bad, that's our nature. We... exist to fight against our enemies and among ourselves. So we'll never reach a compromise, we'll keep fighting until one of us is annihilated. Which won't happen, because we play an important part of live in this universe, or rather an important part of death in this universe, and it's is doubtful, that we can so easily disappear.  
Joanna looked confused.  
- Take me, for example - Prince continued his explanation, while stroking her hair. - I have died millions and millions of time. Even on Earth, when I thought I lost my powers, I got more after I died. Well, Kai helped me by bringing me to another dimension, but I wouldn't be destroyed anyway. Which reminds me, any luck on the Brunnen-G?  
- No, Prince. So far they haven't found his or any other identifiable body. It was a high fall and there were hundreds of people in the palace.  
- I see. Well, keep looking. He is the most important person we need now, because he holds the key to the ship, which would help me get away from this planet and destroy it. I will watch Karina.  
Prince backed off from Joanna and sat back on the coach, while she went to the computer.

There weren't many of Bo's remains. Actually a scull and a couple of bones and blood spread on the soft blue walls of Little Lexx'es passage way. Tanya had kneeled next to the skull. She held her mouth with her two hands and cried quietly, while Gray stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Stan shook nervously behind her, looking around himself.  
- Look, I understand this is a difficult moment, - Stan kneeled and whispered in Tanya's ear, - but I really think we should go back to the bridge. It's not save here!  
- Yes, captain, give her a moment - Gray said.  
Suddenly they heard steps. Stan stood up, ready to run for his life. Then Giggy stepped out of the corner and smiled:  
- Oh, you're alive! I thought there was a man-eating creature onboard.  
- Yeah, now it's two of you - Stan replied.  
- Not soon however - Giggy answered barely hiding her happiness. - I ate. Every next meal gets worse, I don't think I like eating humans.  
- Ok, you won't eat us. Xev will! - Stan got angry. - Well, unless you stop her.  
- Oh, so she's the man-eater? I thought she got lost on the way. Anyway, I don't know if I can help you, I feel so sleepy.  
- Just find her and help us freeze her, please! Then you can go to sleep and never wake up! - Stan almost sounded like he was reproaching her.  
- I came from your dream, Stan. You are my friend. I will help you and keep you alive. Besides I don't like rivalry.  
- Ok - Stan calmed down. He turned to Tanya and Gray - Are we ready to go yet?  
- Yes - Tanya wiped her nose - I said my prayers.  
The group headed back to the bridge.

Priest slowly opened his eyes.  
- My... Prince? - he barely spoke.  
Prince stood up from his couch and kneeled next to the cage.  
- I'm deeply, deeply, deeply sorry, my Prince! I never wanted to kill you, I just pressed the wrong button, and...  
Prince roared and Priest went silent and looked down.  
- I know who you are - Prince said.  
- The theatre is over - Joanna contributed behind Prince. He turned back, surprised from her behaviour and then looked back at Priest.  
- We know each other too well, Karina, to fool ourselves so easy - Prince continued.  
- Uhm... who? - Priest asked. He than looked at his hands, his body and then back at Prince - I really don't look like a Princess, my Prince.  
Prince roared again, stood up and shouted:  
- I don't care. You are in a cage and if you could teleport like me, you would have already done so! That means you can't do it and that means you are no longer an obstacle for me!  
- You intend to keep me in the cage forever?! - Priest shouted terrified. - But this is not some backward planet, sooner or later they will find me.  
- No, they won't! Joanna will make sure of that, won't you?  
- Yes - she answered with determination. - My Prince?  
- What? - Prince asked still mad.  
- I found Kai.  
- Where? - Prince went and looked at the computer screen.  
- I just loaded the coordinates to your craft. But hurry, I think he's leaving for somewhere.  
Prince ran to the craft. Joanna looked at him and then turned to Priest.  
- Meanwhile, I'll make my own interrogation.  
Priest sat and hugged his knees. Joanna looked once again at Prince, who started his craft and flew away. Then she smiled back at Priest.  
- Tell me all about Prince's abilities - she commanded.  
Priest was so confused, he couldn't even speak.  
- I am your Princess! Tell me now! - Joanna shouted.  
Priest mumbled:  
- I... I really, really, really don't know anything!  
Karina knit her brows and looked at Priest with fury.  
- You are worthless!  
She then approached the cage, sneaked her hand through the bars and pulled Priest by his clothes. The lasers at first caused him pain. As he was pressed to them, they changed their color from red to orange, through yellow and when they finally became white, they sliced Priest's body. Karina dropped the remains, stood up and looked through the window.

Prince flew his craft. His given path passed by his previous apartment, in which the real Joanna, tied to a pipe, looked at the passing craft and cried.

The Little Lexx flew in space, but its front was coloured in white by a large bright white ball just ahead of it. The ball, which lighted the way, at the end of Little Lexx'es tentacle also glowed in white brighter than before. The round ship, which had crushed in Lexx before, was just about to collide with the bright ball.  
Stan, Tanya, Gray and Giggy stepped on the bridge. It was empty.  
- Where did they go? - Stan asked.  
- Perhaps the creature scared them - Gray answered.  
- For the last time, it's no creature, it's... What's that now?! - Stan interrupted his thought to point at the large white ball on Little Lexx'es screen.  
Giggy stepped closer to the screen, in front of Tanya's amazed look.  
- Then you are the Popess - Tanya said. - You led us to the Heaven!  
- Lexx, what is that? - Stan asked with an angry tone.  
- It's a large white ball, Stanley - the ship obediently answered.  
- I can see that. Why are you moving towards it? - Stan asked.  
- I can't move yet, Stan, my nerves aren't even half healed. It's pulling me to itself.  
- Can you do nothing to avoid hitting it?! - Stan asked worried.  
- No, Stan, and I wouldn't want to do it, even if you commanded me. I feel very attracted to it.  
- So do I... In some way - Giggy said.  
Tanya and Gray automatically fell on their knees, bowing to her. They heard a dull bang and all 4 looked at the screen - Gray's ship collided with the white star. It had pushed part of it inside the ball, but the much bigger part, that was outside was exploding, polluting space with fires and metal parts. Suddenly Xev fell from the attic just behind Tanya and Gray. Stan and Giggy turned to her in horror and jumped back, just one step away from the bridge's edge. Blocking their escape way, Xev growled with a sharp scream.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**15.03.2006 - 30.12.2006**


End file.
